Caught you and your heart
by Itachi'seyecandy
Summary: Hinata has been Dating Naruto for 2 years and Watching Sasuke who has returned to the village, and also has feelings for Her. A bit of treachery and broken heart what happens if Hinata caught someone cheating with Sakura the slut? This is pain. tears and Mature themes included. Sasuhina Hinasasu. Open to Sakunaru or any other. Leave a comment. Most likely a two shot *Sakura Bashing


**I have been on recently. Just not writing. I've been reading like a maniac. I have technically read all SASUHINA fanfics lately. And not written any of my own.**

**But I've been bored lately. Just tossing this to the PUBLIC! ^^**

* * *

Hello. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I am the heir of the Hyuuga clan, and I am dating the hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. I think that is all I can currently say about myself. But when it comes to introductions, that's all that comes to mind. I guess I could say that I have been fairly content with my life so far, I have the guy, I have the family, I always have had money, and that is what every body desires in life, is it not?

Although I must admit, recently, my boyfriend has been doing a lot of paper work lately, and calls me less frequently. If I must be honest with myself, I often wonder if anything bad is happening in the village that keeps him so preoccupied. In the last week, we haven't gone on a date, seen each other face to face only twice, and he only called once. It's becoming quite antisocial.

He still assigns me missions though. Like the one I am currently doing. Watching Sasuke Uchiha.

A couple months ago, Naruto and a select few, including Yamamoto, Sai, and Sakura, retrieved him from the clutch of Orochimaru, somehow Orochimaru vanished, but they had completed their mission, Retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. Still, he has been very uncooperative, and needs supervision 24/7. The last two weeks has been my mission to look after him.

He wasn't that bad. Considering that all he does is intensely scrutinize me with his onyx eyes like he was drilling a hole through me and melting my body in multiple glares. Other than that, he did virtually nothing except to eat and drink.

I wish I knew what Naruto had to do, so that I can help him. After all, I am his girlfriend. I am supposed to be there for him.

I sighed and went back to cooking Sasuke Uchiha's lunch.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

I watched her walking around the kitchen like it was an ice skating rink, and she was the ice queen. I wish I could say that she was here because she cared about me, but I knew she was only here to fulfill her duty as a ninja of Konohagakure.

Over the last two weeks, she hasn't done any actions or said anything with intentions of trying to seduce me. Which I must confess, felt quite nice. But the more I observed her, whether it was cooking, cleaning, pacing about, or just looking at me with confusion in her eyes, were very beautiful, and were like the actions of an angel.

I know she is the girl friend of the hokage. But he must be an idiot for not spending more time with her. I notice this because whenever she is so utterly bored, she calls him. But no one picks up, or ever responds. And occasionally she tells me in her "talking time". Right before a meal.

I love eating her food. Whether she know it or not, it is what would be on essential quality of a future wife. That I would have in mind. They should be able to cook. No?

I go back to staring at Hinata Hyuuga.

**Hinata Hyuuga**

I set the plate on the table. "Sasuke-san?" I call out softly. I do not have to look far, for he is on the couch, in the same exact position he has been in the whole day. But I know he will come to eat. He always does. I remember the first time, I literally had to force it down his throat because he hadn't eaten several times before. And that is unhealthy.

Right?

There. Just as I predicted. He slowly gets up and walks over. gingerly taking the fork. I softly say "Itadakamasu" and wait for Sasuke Uchiha to take the first bite.

Although we barely know each other, we have a couple of routines we execute. Like right now. I normally talk a bit about my life, a brief one to two minutes, and then he responds with a word. Then we continue to eat in silence.

"I told you this yesterday, Sasuke-san. Naruto is a bit closed off towards me now. B-but I'm his girlfriend! If he w-wants to b-break up with me, why not j-just b-break up?" I sniffle a bit. I only stutter a bit now, but I have stuttered already five times in one sentence! This has been a crushing topic for me, I now realize.

"... Yeah. Why doesn't he?"

I look back at the Uchiha. A little surprised. He rarely talks back in the middle of the minute or two, but it wasn't like it never happens... But what he said threw me into total shock.

Why doesn't he? Maybe he tried, but I just intimidated him. No idea how I could do that, but in stories, it always happens.

"... You're right. S-sasuke-san. Maybe I just need to confront him about it. Should I-I go talk to him t-today?" No response. I sigh a bit. "But, maybe I'm just bothering him. I guess it could wait-t"

"No."

I blink again. Sasuke Uchiha looked back at me with a steel glare. I cowered a bit. But managed to hold my calm.

"I think you should go talk to him. See what he does." Again, his eyes hold that steel glare, but I could see concern laced into the coldness.

Sasuke... Sasuke was _concerned_ for me! I felt a bit better.

I smile into his eyes. The coldness doesn't change. But I vaguely notice he doesn't scowl at me like he does to others when they check up on him.

"Thank you Sasuke san. Because of you. I will then. It's nice knowing someone will always help me stand up." I get up abruptly. His eyes follow my quick movement. "M-maybe I should g-go now!" I say with a bit more confidence. He doesn't say anything, but the corner of his mouth twitches upward.

As I walk out the door, I hear him say "See you later" I blush a bit, but turn and respond.

"Thank you, Sasuke-san."

**Naruto Uzumaki**

I look up, bored from all the papers stacked on my desk. It has been approximately five and a half hours that I have been working since this morning.

What would really hit the spot would be some nice beef Ramen. Or Miso. Both sounded nice.

I absentmindedly scratched my head and breathed with annoyance. How boring paperwork is.

Suddenly I hear a buzz from the intercom. Shizune's voice filled the room.

"You have a visitor." Her calm secretar-ian voice informed me. I looked up hopefully at who it would be.

**Hinata Hyuuga**

I ran a little late. Traffic was like, JAM this afternoon. But I walk into the hokage's building and make my way into the hokage's office after brightly smiling at Shizune. She waved me in with a bored expression.

I walked into the hall for the hokage, and walked to the biggest door down the hall. The whole hall was exclusively for the hokage, I noticed the hokage's office door was slightly ajar, and I could hear talking from the room.

I slowly and cautiously peeked into the hokage's office, hoping I wasn't interrupting a meeting.

My eyes widened as I saw Sakura Haruno talking with Naruto, who had a clean table for once, and was laughing and talking.

I smiled, they were probably talking about missions and whatnot, so I slowly withdrew to give them some privacy, but stopped short once I saw Sakura stand up and take off her shirt.

I froze with horror welling up from my gut, as Naruto also stripped. Sakura got up on the table, and lay there, waiting for Naruto. She was smiling, and talking. I heard every word of their conversation.

"Hey. You're slow today."

"Well, you would be too, if you were doing paperwork for almost six hours straight!"

"I'm only teasing you." She put a seductive finger on Naruto's lips when he tried to protest. "I'm here aren't I?"

Naruto smiled. "So you have. For a year, right?"

"But you know you want me."

I was horrified. Me and Naruto have been going out for two years. So for half that time, he was cheating on me?! I couldn't accept it. Suddenly, the sight of Naruto taking Sakura on his desk jolted me out of my petrification. Naruto was rhythmically plunging in and out of her, moaning and groaning her name, whilst with one leg arched in the air, Sakura kept on screaming his name with an arched back.

I guess the sound proof walls helped quite a lot.

I stumbled a bit backwards, but kept quiet. My heart was leaping to my throat with a steady _lub dub lub dub_ pounding in my ears. As much as I wanted to deny it, I couldn't.

Not anymore.

I turned and fled the hallway. Accidentally crashing into the stair way door. Instead of taking the elevator, I jumped down the stair ten steps at time. I didn't care if the door had made a noise. I needed to get out of this building!

I heard some confused voices from the floor I was on. But I didn't care as I vanished from view.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

I was on the bed. The bed with stiff white sheets. I can only describe this as the bed. It's not _my_ bed. But it's a bed. My bed always had black blankets. And black pillows. Comfortable pillows.

**SLAM-KASHHHHK**

I turned to see Hinata Hyuuga standing in the doorway with her head hung low, and deep breaths. Like she had run a marathon only to find out that she lost.

I waited for her to set her shoes and coat aside, and to tell me about Naruto this, and Naruto that, like I thought she would, after going to see him. But she didn't.

She stood there perfectly still, not moving, and not saying anything.

I cocked my head to the side, and cautiously got up on my feet. If this was a trick to get me out of my comfortable seated position, it worked. But it wasn't a trick, I realized. I slowly walked up to her lifeless body, and waved my hand in front of her face. "... hello? Hyuuga? Hinata?" I said, getting louder as she continued to not respond to my futile efforts.

Slowly, she leaned forward a bit. I felt a little sense of satisfaction. At least I had gotten somewhere.

**Whoosh**

Her body crumpled forward, but I caught her before her body made contact with the floor. I turned her around so I could see her angelic, snow white face. Her eyes had tears clinging to them, and tear tracks were left on her cheeks. Her nose was sprinkled red, and she was out. Because of what, I don't know.

I gently carried her to the room where the bed was, and laid her on the bed. If Naruto had done anything to her, he'd better watch his back 24/7, I thought with a burning anger that came from somewhere in... my...

Heart.

I will wait until she wakes up.

* * *

**Okay, So I'm thinking this will be a two-shot-er (If that is a word)**

**But if you want more development, just PM me, or comment like KA-RAY-ZEEE**

**Ok, don't expect another chapter until this weekend. Or next... I don't know how to explain. It's Sunday. So I'm CONFUZZEEED :/**

**But leave a comment and a likee... or whatever. Just THANXXX ALL YOU SASUHINA FANS! ^^**

**RIP NEJI HYUGA**

**Happy Reviewin!**


End file.
